


Tradley Reunited - Part 2

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps - Under New Management [2]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Tawse, naked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the middle section in an intended three part series.</p><p>As always, thanks for the kudos and comments.</p><p>xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradley Reunited - Part 2

Tristan’s mouth was dry. 

He wasn’t nervous.

Oh no.

He was excited. 

He stood next to the Vamp’s manager Joe O’Neill waiting for the two younger members of the band to join them. Connor Ball and Brad Simpson were in big trouble. The two had broken Joe’s rules, smoking pot in the band house for a second time… 

…only they hadn’t. 

Tristan had, in a stroke of genius, set the two pretty boys up. Arranging for them to receive texts they thought were from each other and meet in the basement. Only for Joe to burst in and find them, with two recently burnt joints and a big bag of pot nearby. Tristan was rather proud of himself.

Tristan had his reasons. Not only had Connor and Brad begun a relationship which at times made their small house shake but ever since the first time that Joe had taken his leather strap to each of their bums Tristan had been obsessed with spanking. He remembered the way the leather had cracked when it made contact with first James McVey’s flesh, then each of there bums in turn. Tristan had even enjoyed, in a round about way, getting thrashed himself. Or at least the after-glow. He had cum so hard that night he had nearly blacked out. 

So Tristan had carefully engineered a situation. First getting the boys in trouble. Then arranging for Joe to be called away. All while he dutifully stood by, waiting for his opportunity to strike.

Then Bradley Simpson walked in the room naked and Tristan Evans’ mind went blank. Seeing Brad naked was like hearing angels sing or watching a truly great footballer score an impossible goal. Bradley Simpson naked was perfection and Tristan Evans realized he was the luckiest man alive.

Next to anyone else Connor Ball would have outshined them, but beside Bradley he somehow simply added to his friend’s beauty. Their skin’s contrasted, Brad’s pale brown, Connor’s milky white. Connor had a small line of hair from his neatly trimmed pubes to his navel. Brad had no hair at all, save the briefest visible line of darkness beneath his armpits. Both boys were ripped, with abs so defined they were nearly offensive. 

And both were blushing like schoolboys caught misbehaving behind the lockers. 

“Tris what are you doing here?” Brad asked, looking at his best friend in confusion.

“Tristan is here to help me,” Joe explained, his voice still containing carefully controlled anger, then Joe turned to him, “actually Tris I have an enormous favour to ask.”

Tristan fought hard to keep the smile off his face.

“I have to go into town to meet with Waddy,” Joe continued, glaring once again at Brad and Connor, the two boys looked at the ground meekly, “I’d like you to thrash these two naught bottoms while I’m away.” 

“WHAT!??” Brad demanded, outraged.

“NO WAY!” Connor screamed at the same time, similarly upset.

“Yes way,” Joe said simply, “you should thank Tris, otherwise it would mean waiting for me to return.

“Oh and before you go getting ideas, if I come back here and your bums are warm enough to fry an egg you’ll get your thrashing all over again.”

With that Joe hurried out of the room, already pulling his car keys out of his pocket. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Connor said, after an awkward moment had passed, “you set us up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tristan lied. 

“No Connor,” Brad said, though there was hesitation in his voice, “Tristan wouldn’t do that.” 

There was an awkward silence.

“Right, Tris?” Brad said, sounding genuinely upset.

Tristan didn’t say anything.

“I thought we were best mates?” Brad said, on the verge of tears, “what this whole time you secretly wanted to hurt me?” 

“Just as much as you hurt me,” Tris replied angrily, finally finding his voice, “when you fucked this whore.” 

Brad recoiled as though Tristan had slapped him across the face. 

“I want the two of you up against that couch,” Tristan fumed, “legs in the air and bums sticking straight out.

“I’m going to beat the two of your butts like they were bongo drums.” 

“Fuck that,” Connor said, turning to leave, “there’s no way I am letting you thrash me, I’d rather wait for Joe.” 

“If you do I’ll make it worse for you,” Tris said simply, “Joe will find all the other drugs you’ve been hiding.”

“What drugs?” Connor demanded, angrily, “I haven’t touched anything since the last time we all smoked together.”

Tristan shrugged.

“No Connor,” Brad said sadly, “we may as well let him get what he wants, that’s obviously all he cares about getting.”

Brad approached the coach and lay down in front of it, and shuffled his bum right up against the front of the couch. Then he stuck his lightly muscled legs directly up and then slowly allowed them to fall back until they were almost around his shoulders, his rosebud opening up as if to greet the room. 

Connor looked from Brad to Tris and then sighed. 

“I’ll get you back for this arsehole,” Connor said, no trace of warmth in his tone, then he went over beside Brad. 

Tris looked at the two pretty bottoms in front of him. It was just like his fantasy, he realized. He finally had the two most beautiful arses in god’s green earth ready for him to spank. 

He picked up the tawse and approached the two nervous boys. Their butts stuck in the air made it look as though they were begging to be spanked yet neither of them looked happy.

Tris looked down at Brad and found that his friend was actually crying. 

The tawse fell from his hand. 

Tris stuck his hand out and pulled Brad to his feet. Then he enveloped the naked boy in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Tris said sadly, “I’m sorry I’m such an arsehole, I was just….jealous.” 

“Oh Tris,” Connor said, standing to join them, “if you wanted to join in you only had to ask.” 

Tris looked at the two boys and suddenly realized how foolish he had been.

“I’m a horrible person,” Tris said, tears beginning to run down his face, “I just wanted to thrash you so bad.”

“Well we are magnificent,” Brad agreed. 

Tris gave him a firm swat on the bum and Connor laughed.

“When Joe gets back I’ll tell him it was all me,” Tris said finally, “I’ll deal with the consequences.”

“No Tris,” Brad said shaking his head, “for this he might kick you out of the band.”

“It’s what I deserve,” Tris said sadly, “there’s no reason you should suffer.”

“Well,” Connor said thoughtfully, “I suppose you could just spank us.”

Connor said the words as casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

“What?” Tris said dumbly.

“Oh come on,” Connor said, “Brad has been teasing you so bad for so long I’m surprised you haven’t just bent him over and fucked him out of sheer frustration.”

Brad blushed furiously, his face turning beet red.

“Sure we had fun,” Connor continued, “but his obsession for you is just scary. You know he actually has…”

Brad reached out and clamped his hand over Connor’s mouth.

“What Connor is trying to say,” Brad said still bright red, “is that if you spank us, Joe will just forget it all.

“…plus, there could be other benefits…”

“Oh?” Tris asked curiously.

“I’ve never come so hard as the day after Joe thrashed us last time,” Connor admitted.

“Neither,” Brad and Tris said at nearly the same time. 

The three boys looked at each other, they looked at the tawse that Tris had dropped on the floor and they smiled.


End file.
